


Of theives and stolen hearts

by Zahara_00



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is the boss, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Criminal Keith, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Lies, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Undercover Lance, Voltron is a criminal gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zahara_00/pseuds/Zahara_00
Summary: Lance, an agent operating under the garrison police department, goes undercover to catch a bunch criminals who goes by the name Voltron. He knows his mission is important in the fight against the galra, but soon he is knee-deep in trouble, wrapped in a blanket of lies. What happens when he starts to see the fault of the city and actually starts to sympathize with the criminals?Voltron is gang with only four members, but had originally only been a single person; Keith Kogane. He was plunged into the criminal world after his brother Shiro disappeared while on a mission. Desperately, Keith searched through the galra filled-underground for his missing brother. He is later joined by Pidge, a tech genius, and her friend Hunk, the muscle and voice of reason. Shiro becomes their leader in the fight against the galra.





	Of theives and stolen hearts

Lance walked into the office with a spring in his step. The day had started out good, having finally gotten a full night's sleep and eaten a well-balanced breakfast. His skin looked especially shiny today, probably thanks to that new expensive moisturizer, and he felt on top of his game right now. He winked at a few ladies on his way to his desk, and he enjoyed hearing their giggles, even if they probably were laughing at him. He enjoyed making people happy and didn’t care if they were laughing at his expanse. Their smiles tickled his own, and his bright white teeth shone more than the office light in the ceiling. 

His reason for such a good mood? He was finally getting a new assignment! He had been moping around the office for weeks now, getting antsy just by seeing his gigantic stack of paperwork. While paperwork was easy, it was extremely boring, and that’s not something that Lance could accept. He wanted action. And he sure wasn’t getting any boxed inside the grey walls of this office. 

Allura had promised him a new case as soon as he was done with the paperwork, and so he pulled himself together over the weekend. While it resulted in several sleepless nights, he did manage to get all of the paperwork done by Monday. 

“Morning Coran!” Lance greets the middle-aged man standing by the coffee machine. Lance was sure that Coran's blood had been replaced by coffee a long time ago; that man drank several liters of coffee every day. But, Lance suppose, with the stressful job they all had as officers and investigators of the GDP, many turned to coffee to make it through the day. Himself included. 

“Ah, good morning Lance!” Coran returns, joyful as ever, taking a big sip from his mug. “Beautiful day isn’t it?”

“It sure is buddy!” He exclaims excitedly, almost bouncing towards Coran. The older man watches in amusement, his fluffy mustache moving with the action. “How’s your case going?”

“We’ve had some… difficulties, you could say.” Coran leaned against the counter.

“How so?” Lance asks while grabbing a to-go cup for himself.

”Our only witness was killed yesterday.” Coran twisted his mustache between two fingers but smiled. “Under some mysterious circumstances, if I do say so myself.”

“That’s rough, man.” Lance patted Coran gently on the back. He then proceeded to pour so much sugar and cream in his coffee so that there was hardly any coffee in his cup at all. “Welp, gotta go know, have something to give to Allura.”

He waved his paperwork in the air, which was contained in a thick binder. Coran whistled.

“Good luck, my boy, and hope that you don’t come out of that office with more paperwork than you walked in with” They shared a laugh, but Lance was genuinely scared of the idea of more paperwork. 

He walked through the building, soon finding himself by his very own personal desk. A fancy sign rested on top of the wood; Lance Mcclain. Hanging his coat by his desk, and he quickly made his way to Allura's office. He greeted some of his coworkers on his way up the hallway, but he didn’t stay to chat. 

He stopped by a door where it stood “Chief investigator, Allura de Altea”

A little pink post-it note sat just underneath her name where “The boss” sat scrawled in messy letters. Lance smiled; he was still proud of his own creation.

Lance didn’t even knock but instead proceed to walk right in. He knew that Allura had nothing on her schedule at this time, so he wouldn’t be interrupting something important. He checked her schedule just this morning. 

She was sitting in her fancy office chair, with a straight back and red lips. Paper laid scattered over the big desk, messy but still organized. Light shone in through the big window behind her, giving the room a nice glow. 

Allura sighed when she saw him enter.

“We have talked about this, Lance” She scolded him as he plopped down in one of the seats in front of the desk. “At least knock before you walk in.”

“Nah,” He smiled at her annoyance. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Once again Allura sighed, her eyes gliding towards the window, which overlooks the city. A ghost of a smile could be seen at the corner of her lips, but Lance decided not to point it out. He could smile enough for the both of them, and so he did just that.

“Now, what do you want?”

He threw his binder onto her desk, proudly showing off his hard work. 

“I’m done,” He smiled a looped smile, relaxing into the plush chair. He put his hands behind his head and lazily pointing at Allura. “and you promised me a new case when I was.” 

“I did, didn’t I?” She smiled back, amused by his action. “I’m honestly impressed that you got everything done this time.”

“Rude!” Lance exclaims dramatically, throwing his hands up in the air. He was still smiling, though.

Allura grabbed a thin file from her inside a drawer. She delicately handed it over to Lance, who idly flipped through the papers. There wasn’t much information in there, he noted, but it appeared about the Galra, so it was to be expected. He hummed. 

"What's it about?" He said, knowing that Allura wanted to give him a thorough explanation before he started reading.

“I want you to find information about this galra.” Allura started calmly, her small smile gone. She was in business mood, but anyone could see the obvious disgust she hordered against the galra. It sat in her eyes, a constant reminder of her own mission to take down the galra. She clasped her hands in front of her, laying them on the desk. “His name is Sendak, and he has just changed sector in the Galra territory, according to my sources.”

"And who are your sources...?" Lance drawled out, not trusting said sources. Anyone who had information on the galra was bound to be shady.

"That is not important for your mission," Allura said promptly, waving away his question. 

“So, you want me to find out why he changed?” some good old spying, Lance was thrilled. He didn’t bother hiding it either, his lips quirking upwards, despite the heavy topic.

She nodded, rising from her desk. Lance respectfully followed suit, shuffling a little as he felt Allura’s intense gaze piercing him. “He is the only visible link that we have on the Galra right now, so be discreet.”

“Come on, Allura, have a little faith in me.” He grins waving a hand through the air.

“I do, Lance.” Her British accent was prominent when saying his name. “But you have to understand how important it is to gather information on the galra.”

"I know Allura, I will be as quiet as a mouse." he made a zipping motion over his mouth. "Should I bring my sniper?"

"Just as a safety measure, Lance, but don't use it if you can avoid it," She nodded and looked him in the eyes. "Be discreet and observe. Call me if something pops up, but otherwise, you can't engage."

“Well, you’re the boss,” Lance looked confident as he talked, a constant smile gracing his lips.”I would never disappoint you.”

“I know.” She said, wanting him to understand the weight of this mission. She tiredly rubbed her forehead. ”You will be replaced by Johnson after your 8-hour shift. Any information is good information, remember that.”

He nodded and left the room. 

…

 

Lance was scouting. Laying there on top of the building roof, made a special type of adrenaline run through his blood. It was thrilling to say at least. A pair of binoculars lay beside him, together with a pair of goggles and a duffle bag where his sniper was hidden. He didn’t think he would need it since his orders were clear: observe don’t interfere. Or as Lance like to call it; look but don’t touch.

He liked living this kind of action-filled life, always being alert and ready to act. He had been here a while now, and the sun had long since gone down, making the city pop out with all of its lights. Garrison city really did look gorgeous in the evening, and a lot of people thrived in the city during this hour, partying on the many clubs. Unfortunately, the galra was also thriving during nighttime. 

He had been there for hours, and he was pretty sure that his legs were falling asleep at this point. He groaned and rubbed a sore spot on his shoulder, trying to get the tired ache to go away. He had waited all day, but it wasn’t until the sun set that the galra activity started. It had been rumored that many galra members preferred to sleep during the day to be able to stay alert the whole night. Like bats. Lance understand now why people favored that idea, because where else would they be during the day? Sleeping, safe and sound in their beds, hiding effectively from the Garrison police. 

The other alternative was worse; what if there was galra living and working around them? Hiding like a tree in the forest. 

Lance snickered at the thought of a big buff galra man suddenly turning green, turning into a tree. What a sight that would have been!

It was not long ago that Sendak finally arrived, but he was not doing anything out of the usual. Lance had identified him from the pictures in the file, snapping some of his own with the camera. He was alone and just stood there, smoking a cigarette. 

How boring. Lance anxiously his fingers against his binoculars, watching the galra just stand there. He looked too normal to be galra. His dark hair was long and thick, curling around his ears. Dark-washed jeans and some sort of dark jacket could be seen on him, but other than that, most details were lost through the distance. 

A distant thumping could be heard from a club, and police sirens could be heard from far away, but other than that the alleyway was quiet. Which made it easy for Lance to hear the footsteps echoing between the walls. Someone was striding into the alleyway with carelessness. Lance followed them with his eyes, knowing that he would have to interfere if something was to happen that civilian.

The person appeared to be female, judging by the narrow waist and long hair, but it was hard for Lance to see the details at this distance. 

Surprisingly, the person walked right up to Sendak.

“Stupid civilian,” Lance whispers to himself. He was hoping for some action this evening, not drama.

The two people below him start to talk with each other. Lance can’t hear anything but still decides to record the conversation in case the microphone picks up on something useful. All information is good information after all. The talk down below doesn’t seem to be escalating, so Lance picks up his binoculars trying to see who Sendak's new friend is. And when they finally focus on the said person, he almost drops them. 

“Oh no you didn’t…” he quickly fishes up his phone, knowing that Allura needs to hear about this. The phone only rings a few time before Allura picks it up.

“Lance? Why are you calling? You are supposed to be-”

“I am, Allura, but you need to know this.” Lance presses with urgency, trying to keep his voice down. He snapped more pictures, this time focused on the newbie. “Keith Kogane just showed up.”

A pause.

“Are you sure it is him?”

“Oh, I’d recognize that mullet anywhere!” And he sure did. Lance had spent hours upon hours looking through camera footage of the guy, trying to find him. Keith Kogane was the most visible of the Voltron criminals, wrecking havoc everywhere he went, but the rest of the Voltron crew was excellent at covering his tracks. 

If Lance wasn’t the one chasing them, he would have been hella impressed.

“Allura, should I engage?” they both know about Kogane’s explosive personality, and how fast the conversation could turn into a knife fight. The last thing GDP needed right now was one of their few leads on the galra being killed. By Keith Kogane no less.

Allura has been searching for the group of strays that called themselves Voltron for a long time now. They have been a thorn in her side, but they never managed to catch them. Lance knew how much it frustrated Allura, mostly because they were a direct lead to the galra. This because the leader of Voltron is no other than Takashi Shirogane, someone who spent over a year as a galra prisoner. He was a goldmine of information, being the only person managing to escape the galra after such a long time period. Unfortunately, he also managed to escape the Garrison police interrogation room, and thus, all of Allura’s questions.

“Allura?” He asked the silence, wondering if she was still on the other side. He shifted where he was laying, peering down. “Things are starting to look more dangerous.”

Kogane and Sendak were near shouting at each other now, and Lance could see a sudden glint coming from Keith’s side. In seconds that very knife was pulled against Sendak's neck when he tried to turn around to walk inside. Kogane didn’t want Sendak to leave for whatever reason and was ready to threaten a six foot giant with shoulders twice as broad as his own. Lance's eyes widened.

“A distraction!” He could hear her questioning ‘what?’ from the phone, but he was too focused at the scene to pay it any mind. “Allura! He his distracting Sendak, so that--”

He was cut off by a loud explosion. The explosion was close, and Lance flinched back at the bright light and sudden noise. He was forced to protect his eyes, both from flying dust and brightness. He dropped his phone doing so. When Lance finally opened his eyes, his ears were ringing and dust quickly made their way into his eyes and lungs. He coughed, his eyes once again closing as he hunched forward.

The building across from him had collapsed from the explosion, burning at certain places. A dust cloud was rising from the house, and he was in the middle of it. As soon as he collected himself, he glanced down.

Keith Kogane is gone. Sendak, though, is lying in his own puddle of blood, and somehow Lance doubted that the injury was acquired from the explosion.

He picked his phone up, his hearing having returned, and he could now hear several people shouting as well as sirens closing in. 

“Lance!” Allura was shouting into the phone, but it didn’t quite register in his brain, as it was still too shocked from what just happened. “Answer me! What’s going on?”

“I think Voltron just blew up a building.” Were his hands trembling? He hoped she couldn’t hear how much that explosion surprised him. Mierda. He should be able to handle this by now. It wasn’t like he hasn’t been this close to an explosion before. 

“Sendak is injured and unconscious.”

"What!"

"I said--" 

"I heard what you said." She sounded murderous.

It was getting closer to morning than night by now, the clock striking 3 am, but Lance didn’t feel tired. Allura spoke with true determination.

“Get back to the station, you are getting a new assignment.” She said, and knowing Allura, she was probably pacing.

Had Lance been in the same mode as he was just this morning, he would have joked about how it was hard to keep his current assignment since the prime suspect was dead. But he wasn’t, so he kept his mouth shut and let Allura do the talking.

“Voltron is going down, once and for all.”

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter yay! I hope you enjoy this new fanfic! I have had this idea for a while, and now I finally got around and started writing it.
> 
> bye~


End file.
